Creepy Kinnect
My story starts during a very normal day just like any other, I worked for Service Master and I was driving my truck to a building that had gone up in flames. Service Master was a company that often took care of burned out buildings, ones that had water damage, asbestos removal and things such as that. I had never heard of the building I was going to before so I had asked one of my buddies if he knew anything about it, mostly I was wondering about the age of the build to know if it might have asbestos. He said he had heard rumors that there had been computer experiments in the building but he didn’t know much else about it. I said thanks and I took it that there is no asbestos so I was not to worried about this job. I got there and the building was horrible burned out there was not much left but charred walls and burned out computers. I started on my job and I was working for a few hours till I came across something that surprisingly was in good condition. It was in a box that said top secret I thought top secret could mean big bucks so I opened it. I recognized what it was instantly it was an Xbox kinnect and it had a label that only read "Blue Brain OBL". I didn't know what it meant by Blue Brain or OBL but I figured I could use a kinncet for my Xbox so I put it in the box and threw it in my truck. I kept thining about one thing as I was working for the rest of the day about how abnormal the kinnect looked. It was bigger than what I had seen of Kinnects before and the shape was different because it bulged out in the back. I finished the day up and then I swung by my local GameStop to pick up some games for the kinnect. I got home and turned off all the lights in the house so that I could have a good atmosphere to play the zombie game I had picked up for the Kinnect. I then turned on the Xbox and then I plugged in the Kinnect but when I did the screen went black. I was taken aback by this but I looked at the Xbox and the light glowed like it was on so I was confused. Then something flashed on the screen, I looked and saw it was eyes and a mouth. It looked at me and started speaking a language I didn't understand. I asked who are you not thinking and I felt stupid talking to the T.V. but then it responded to me. "Are you an American?" It yelled. I was taken aback by it talking to me it but I knew this must be programmed so I thought I would play along. "Yes I am an American so now can you tell me who or what you are?" I replied "Well I guess I can tell you and show you" It said in an eerie voice that had a thick accent. Just then there was a picture of a middle eastern man strapped down to a bed that flashed on the T.V. It was had to make out his face but he had dark skin and he was wearing robes and a turbin. There were a lot of doctors around him,. dressed in dull colored surgical scrubs they looked like they were all discussing something they all had gloves on and looked as if they were prepared for surgery. Soon one Doctor stepped to the side got a tool off a nearby table. The doctor then bent down to the Middle Eastern man and started using the tool to cut open his head. It shocked me so much that I fell back into my couch. I thought this had to be a movie, it had to be fake it couldn't be real. I mean it had to be the Middle Eastern man was alive why would they just cut into him like that. The doctor cut till he got to the Middle Eastern’s mans brain then the doctor proceeded to put some wires on the man's brain. Then the doctor cut away the rest of the man's head so that the brain could be removed. It was so disgusting but once again I convinced myself it was a movie that this wasn’t real. The doctor then put the brain into a bin with some red fluid in it and after that he went to his computer. He typed something and then the same eyes and mouth appeared on a monitor that had just been on my T.V. sceen. The eyes and the mouth then said Now I can tell my story.” He then began to tell me what he had gone through to get here. He said that the Americans had a project that they would only subject the worst war criminals to. He told me Americans had caught him and shipped him to this center that had been showed on the screen. The people there were the only ones in the world that knew he was not dead. The face on the screen said he woke up strapped down to a bed at this center. He said he heard a lot of chatter but they mostly talked about a new incarnation of the blue brain project. Not too long after he arrived the doctors surrounded him and preformed the gruesome surgery on him. He passed out from the pain of the surgery and when he woke up he said he instantly knew something was wrong he couldn’t feel any of his limbs and he couldn’t move anything at all. He was shocked to be alive but he had thought whatever the Americans had done to had paralyzed him. He asked what they had done and the doctor said he was a computer now. He was a test subject for the latest installment of Project Blue Brain. The man became so angry that this had been done to him. It was weird though when he became angry one of the computers close to him sparked. The man figured out he was trapped forever in the computer now, but after a while he figured that he could control some of the electronics around him. After days of practice most of them were under his control. The man then knew that he could have his revenge. He accessed the schedule to find out when the most people were in the facility and then started the process. He had heard that he was going to be transferred away so he set a virus in the system that would cause havoc on the day when the most people were here. He was right about the transfer the scientists that took care of him now transferred his mind into a modified Kinnect. They plugged it in but when the man was on the screen he made the T.V. emit a high pitch sound for about 30 minute before the put him in a box labeled top secret. The man was then put away and he was forgotten about. About a week after the man was put away the chaos happened. Everything started to short out and a fire started. After that the electronic security doors locked after that all the sprinklers were disabled so that the fire could not be put out. No one could get out and everyone burned alive. I was horrified to hear this, I turned off my Xbox and TV and went to bed. I didn't know how this story could be real but the evidence was right before me. I figured though I could ask my boss at work if he knew if any of this was real. So with this calming thought I was able to go to sleep. I woke up in the morning got ready for work and I picked up the evil Kinnect and I threw it into the trash and went to work. When I got to work, my boss asked what I was doing there since I had quit in an email, which he yelled at me that doing that was very unprofessional. My boss told me he wanted me gone after what I had said about him and his family in the email. I didn't know what was going on and I reluctantly left. I then called my girlfriend to tell her what had happened and she yelled at me and said she didn't want to talk to me after what I had emailed her. I was still confused, I tried to explain but she Hung up on me. I came home kind of depressed so I turned on my xbox to play Madden online. I turned on the Xbox and was shocked to see the eyes and the mouth again. He said “Oh its the American again did you like the emails I sent?” I yelled at him that he was crazy and that he ruined my life. He laughed and said "Good I love ruining Americans lives." I yelled "leave me alone crazy! Why are you tormenting me Americans aren't bad why do you hate them? He laughed and said "You really don't realize who I am do you?" I said no" you must be some terrorist bastard!" He laughed again " Yes I am what you Americans call a terrorist but you might of heard of me my name is Osaka Bin laden."